


The Day I Met My Dragons

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Natsu's oblivious, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, it's hilarious, just read it, stupid natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: One warm day in July changed Lucy's life forever. She awoke to a burning sensation on her neck, and her left side.Natsu Dragneel awoke three weeks after his birthday. His chest burned more than usual.Laxus Dreyar was normally a cool person, but when he woke up by a sensation that felt like flame brain biting his dick.Heh, this should be fun. (♡ >ω< ♡)





	1. MY NECK! MY SIDE! MY CHEST! MY DICK!

**Author's Note:**

> *[...]* is thinking

Lucy Heartfilia lived in a world with soulmate marks. When you or your mate turned eighteen, or if you were older when the your soulmate turned eighteen, a mark would appear on your body that depicted your soulmate. 

One warm day in July changed Lucy's life forever. She awoke to a burning sensation on her neck, and her left side. 

*Is this my soul mark? Why was it all over her body?*

Getting up she looked in the mirror to find a red dragon encompassing her neck, that looks deadly, and a large yellow dragon running up her left side, claws, and head above her heart. Both dragons had fairy tail guild marks on them. 

*What the? Aren't people supposed to have only one?*

Quickly she pulled on a pair of high wasted black pants, and a white turtle neck sweater. Packing her bag quickly, the rule was when she turned eighteen she could leave, and her father wouldn't stop her. He knew that finding your soulmate was important. She bid goodbye to the staff she had grew up with, and walked into her fathers office.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yes darling? By the way happy birthday," Jude told his daughter.

"Thanks dad, I'm leaving now," she told him.

"Goodbye dear, don't forget to write, hope to see you soon."

"Ya see you dad, love you," Lucy told him, giving him a small hug and exiting.

Leaving the house, leaving moms grave was hard but she knew that it would be well take care of. Riding in that carriage Lucy never expected that her now not painful soul marks would lead her on the greatest journey of her life.  
__________________________________________________

Natsu Dragneel awoke three weeks after his birthday. His chest burned more than usual. Looking in the mirror after his cat ran off, snickering, Natsu saw a large golden key across his chest with small sparkles around it, the middle was two letters, L.H., having writing on a mark was rare. But Natsu thought nothing of it, pulling his normal pants on, a vest that now displayed his mark, and his favorite scarf, given to him my his adoptive father, Igneel. He left the house, and headed to the guild hall. Talking to his small cat Happy along the way,

"Hey Happy, look!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly to his small friend while pointing at his chest.

"Nice Natsu!"  
_________________________________________________

Laxus Dreyar was normally a cool person, but when he woke up by a sensation that felt like flame brain biting his dick, he had to get up and see what it was. It had been a year, and a half from his eighteenth birthday, he was now nineteen. Looking in the mirror he discovered a large golden key with a pink guild mark on it, running the length of his dick. 

*What the fuck.*

Sparkles ran down his legs. This was going to be an interesting talk with gramps. Grabbing a shirt from his draws, and pulling on a pair of boxers, Laxus walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Gramps," he groaned.

"Morning m'boy whats new?" the old man asked, "Ya get another tattoo?"

"No, well kind of. My mark appeared."

"Really?! Does it look like it belongs to anyone you know, where is it?" the old man asked, happy for his grandson, but worried for the person who is to be with him.

"No, not really. Um it's kind of on my dick."

"That is interesting place for a soul mark, but it also means someone new will be joining the guild!"

"Ya sure, whatever."

"So, what'd ya want for breakfast?"  
__________________________________________________________________

The ride on the train was long and boring, but Lucy, and her mom had pre-planned where she was going and what she would do before she passed. She was going to Fairytail, they had a mage there who could tell what soul mates they had. 

*what was his name? Bixslow. Ya that's it.*

She would go from there.

Arriving in Magnolia she hopped off the train, collecting her luggage and heading to the guild hall. As she walked towards it she saw a pink haired boy, and his cat walking to the guild hall in the same direction as her, talking about the guild it's self. She ran forwards to meet them.

"Hi I'm Lucy!" She introduced herself.

"Oh! Hi I'm Natsu, this is Happy, nice to meet you!" He replied, gesturing to the cat which said "AYE!" at it's name.

"So are you headed to Fairy Tail?"

"Ya, I work there, what about you?"

"Oh, I was going to ask a mage there, Bixslow, what my marks meant. I just got them yesterday!"

"That's cool! I got mine yesterday too, what to see?" 

*He seems nice, and cute!*

"Sure!"

"Take a look," Natsu told her, moving his vest to display the golden key on his chest, the initials L.H. printed on it.

*WHAT THE HELL! THAT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF MY GATE KEYS, WITH MY INITIALS!!!*

"Oh pretty! Do you know who it belongs too?"

"Nah, it doesn't seem like anyone I know. What about you? You said you had two marks." 

"Uh ya I do! Take a look," she said turning to show him the yellow dragon on her side, and the red one around her neck.

*Good thing I changed my top during the train ride.*

"Oh hey! That looks like two people I know!" Natsu exclaimed.

*WHAT REALLY??!!!"

"Oh cool, who?"

"Well the lightning one reminds me of Laxus Dreyar, and the Fire one uhh, lets see, not Erza, or..." Natsu got lost in thought.

*Well now I might know one of my soulmates.*

Unfortunately before Natsu could finish they arrived at the guild hall.

"See ya later Luigi," Natsu told her, walking off.

"IT'S LUCY!" She yelled at him, walking to the bar to see if anyone knew where Bixslow was.

"HI!" The bar maid said, "I'm Mira."

"Hi, I'm Lucy, I was wondering if you could direct me to Bixslow."

"Sure! He's over there, you have very pretty soul mate marks Lucy," Mira told her, pointing to a table with a blue haired knight surrounded by flying toys, a lady in a small bright green dress fanning her self, and a Green haired man with mini Lightning bolts in his hair. Thanking Mira, Lucy walked up to them.

"Hey which one of you is Bixslow?"

"Me, how can I help ya? Need help finding love?" The Blue haired knight teased.

"Yes, I got two soul mate marks yesterday and I was wondering if you could help me out by identifying the people."

"Sure, where they at on ya body?"

"Oh um right, could we do this in private? Ones kind a on my breast."

"Sure, right this way," Bixslow told her.

They walked into a small side room.

"So lets see these marks."

"Ya sure," Lucy said removing her top.

Some incoherent mumbling, while Bixslow examined her large dragon tattoos. 

*Totally award.*

"Okay Lucy, I've determined you look totally sexy."

"HEY!"

"Kidding, kidding, the Yellow dragon represents Laxus Dreyar, my budy, and the Fire one is Natsu Dragneel, he's got pink hair. Can't miss 'im. Now go, they're both in the guild," he told her, shoving her top back at her, and exiting the room.

*Well this should be interesting. Guess Natsu was right, though he was an idiot about it.*


	2. How I Met my Lightning Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus, and Lucy meet for the first time. Heh.

Lucy walked up to the friendly bar maid.

"Hey Lucy! How'd it go?" Mira asked, smiling.

"Hey Mira, it went well, interesting. Could you direct me to Laxus? I can find Natsu late," Lucy rambled.

"Lucy slow down, what?"

"Well, Laxus and Natsu are my soulmates."

"K."

"I need to find Laxus, I can tell Natsu later."  
  
"Before I take you to him, can we add you to the guild?"

"Oh! Sure!"

Taking out the guild stamp Mira asked,

"Hey, what magic do you use?"

"Celestial magic."  
  
"Cool, hold out where you want to mark," Mira instructed her, getting the stamp ready.

"Here you go," Lucy said, holding her hand out.

Stamping the guild mark onto Lucy's hand, Mira put the supplies away, and got out from behind the bar.

"Follow me, I'll take you to him. But I warn you, he's a little ruff, don't wake him up if he's asleep, explain to him slowly, he's fragile and easily angered, so be careful," Mira told her, as they walked up the stairs to a door, "Here you go. See you later," Mira said, leaving Lucy standing in front of the door.

Taking the door handle in her hand, Lucy turned it, opening the door. She took in the room, a large purple sofa hidden in the corner, the walls lined with book shelves, and two windows on the right wall, blinds covering them, letting light through them. She closed the door behind her, walking into the room she saw that in the middle of the room a large man dwarfed a fairly decent sized chair, his top half spilling all over the desk, piles of paper all over the room. His bright yellow hair messily spiked back on his head, looking closer Lucy could see a scar right eye, a lightning bolt, Lucy's hand went to the Sparking dragon on her side, a large black coat was draped lazily over top of his large frame, the fluffy edges grey, and slightly dirty, sleeves near the floor, the cuffs rimmed with more of the fluffy material, a purple shirt collar  around his neck was a surprise but Lucy liked it.

She remembered that Mira said not to wake him if he was sleeping, so she sat down on the couch, her eye lids became slightly heavy till she fell asleep on the couch, her hand across her stomach, clutching the lightning dragon on her side.

_________________________________________________________

 

Lucy slowly woke to a nice smell, and a warm heavy weight surrounding her. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the heavy scent, rain storms, lightning burned skin, and citrus. Her eyes fluttered open, she found three things, she was still on the couch, sort of, around her waist was two arms? Muscular, and heavy, turning her head she found they belonged to the large yellow haired man behind her on the couch, and the large coat that was on him now covered the two of them. 

"Mmm?"

She heard him stirring, trying to turn her body to face him. Almost worked till her turned his head, their lips met unexpectedly! Relaxing into the kiss they shared, her eyes close, feeling him relax into the kiss as well, she started to kiss back, feeling his lips part, she did the same, his tongue moving around in her mouth against hers. Eventually they had to come back up for air. Pulling away, Laxus muttered to her,

"That's my new favorite way to wake up," he said his eyes open, Lucy could see his dark blue green pupils. 

"Ya, mine too."

"So I guess you're my soulmate."

"WHA! How'd you guess?!!"

"Chill, I saw the mark on your side, and I saw your keys. I also think I would know my soulmate when I see 'er."

"Oh, ya true."   
  
*I hadn't really been trying to hide those*

"So what's up with the red dragon around your neck? Some edgy tattoo or something?"

"No actually, I have two soul mates apparently, the others supposed to be Natsu Dragneel."

"Really?! I have to share with him! Have you even met him! He's so annoying!!!"

"Calm down, do you have another mark?" Lucy asked.

 

"No. I check every where."  
  
"Okay, cool."

_There was a long silence as Laxus leaned in to kiss Lucy, and she kissed him. Laxus running his hand through her hair._

"So you want to go talk to Natsu about this?" Laxus asked.

"OH! Ya I guess we should!" Lucy exclaimed, getting up, and smoothing out her skirt, and fixing her hair.

Laxus got up, and replaced his coat on his shoulders, taking Lucy's hip he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips quickly before opening the door. 

*This was going to be a long day.*


End file.
